Danny Taylor
by Kalnaman
Summary: Kidfic. A little boy claims to be Danny Messer; a crime investigator of New York’s CSI. Mac/Danny faher/son, nonslash. This story will contain spanking of a minor and adult in later chapters, don’t like? Then please don’t read it.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Taylor Part 1/?

Author: NamanKAL

**Warnings: This story will contain spanking of a minor and adult in later chapters, don't like? Then please don't read it.**

Category: Gen. Kidfic. AU.

Summary: A little boy claims to be Danny Messer; a crime investigator of New York's CSI.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI NY, I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: This is my first CSI NY fanfic so please be nice.

Mac Taylor was furious. Danny just left the crime scene in the Museum of Art without finishing his job and without telling anyone where he went.

"Danny you better not run after a suspect and get yourself into trouble again; I promise you won't like the consequences."

"I'm happy that I'm not in Danny's shoes. So what consequences are you talking about permanent desk job? Or will you fire him?" Flack asked.

"It depends on what he's up to now," 'I'll tan his hide for sure, I've been tempted to do that more than once, but now I'm finally going to do it' Mac thought.

"Mac you're not going to believe this. We just found a little boy who's claiming to be Danny Messer," Stella said.

Mac and Flack looked surprised at Stella.

"I didn't know our Danny has a son, why didn't he tell us, so is our Danny with him?" Mac asked his anger now disappeared since it was understandable that Danny wanted to make sure his son was alright.

"It's just it Mac, he claims to be our Danny Messer. It's so weird; he doesn't look more than a five year old, but still he claims to be our colleague Danny Messer. He wants to see you Mac."

"That can't be. The boy must know our Danny and playing games with us. I'm looking forward to talk to the kid. Where is he?"

"At the Egypt section, Hawks is looking him over."

oOo

At the Egypt section Mac saw Hawks with a very young boy with long brown curly hair. He was only dressed in an over sized t-shirt, which looked a lot like the t-shirt Danny, was wearing today.

"Hey kid. My name is Mac Taylor, what's yours?"

The boy ran to Mac, "Mac! You know me. It's me Danny; I work for you at CSI. I don't know what happened to me, but what I do know is that I am Danny Messer and that just a few minutes ago I was an adult and not a small boy. You gotta believe me Mac, please," Danny said while trying very hard not to cry. He wrapped his arms around Mac's left leg. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started to cry.

Mac looked questioningly at Hawks, who shrugged his shoulder and then looked down at the boy. He picked the boy up and wrapped him in a hug and talked soothingly to him to calm the confused kid.

As soon as the boy had stopped crying Mac asked him what his real name was and where his parents are.

"Mac why don't you believe me? I am Danny Messer, I work for you. Remember sometime ago I asked you if everything was alright between you and me and you said we'll see, that really hurt Mac. I really thought I did the best with talking to the IA."

"Well we better get you to the hospital, we'll talk more there when the doctor says you're okay and we'll try and find your parents."

"My mom is dead and I don't want to go back to my dad he's mean. I haven't talked to him for years. The only one that I like of my family is my brother Louie, but he's lying in a hospital in a coma. Please find out what happened to me and help me get back to my adult size, I hate being a little boy again with those stupid emotions that comes with it."

"Hawks, is the kid alright? Should we get him to the hospital?"

"Physically I can't find anything wrong with him, but mentally well you hear him yourself, so yes it'll be best to get him to the hospital. Get some blood samples, finger prints and match them with Danny and we'll see if the boy is related to our Danny."

"I'm not crazy! Why won't you believe me?" Danny said and started to cry again.

Mac comforted the boy the best he could and hoped that he could help the boy back to reality and find Danny in the process, where ever he was, no way could this kid be his kid Danny Messer, we're not in some science fiction movie, for crying out loud, even though the kid has some resemblance to Danny accept from the long curly hair.

Flack came, "Mac, where ever our Danny is he's naked. I just found his pants and briefs and his badge."

Mac looked questioningly down at the boy, the boy smiled at him and then at Flack, "I'm only half naked Don. I still got my t-shirt on. Mac, can't we go to a store and buy me some cloths that fit me, instead of going to the hospital? By the way I hate hospitals and needles."

Flack, Hawks and Mac looked bewildered at the boy. 'Could this boy really be their Danny Messer? Or are we in some kind of hidden camera show? Or are we in the Twilight Zone? This is so weird.' The three adult males thought.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Taylor Part 2/?

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

Thank you all for your great reviews.

Mac and Flack were at the waiting room at the hospital's pediatric wing waiting for news about the little boy who was claiming to be their Danny Messer. The boy had put up a fight to not be examined at the pediatric wing and be treating like a normal little boy; since he got memories of an adult and that he was a CSI investigator and wanted to be treated as such. He lost the fight and both Mac and Flack thought that the boy's pout looked very cute and so typical for a five year old.

"Lindsey just called she found Danny's glasses and gun at the Egypt section. Do you think that the boy is telling the truth, Mac? If not where is our Danny and why did he leave his badge, gun, pants, briefs and glasses behind and why did the boy have Danny's shirt on?" Flack asked.

"Maybe Danny's been kidnapped and the kidnapper is playing games with us. About the boy telling the truth, well I'm sure he thinks he does, but come on Don we're not in some kind of science fiction movie, he can't possibly be our Danny Messer. Let's see what his DNA and fingerprints tells us," Mac said.

"I'm for sure looking forward to hear what the test can tell us about the boy. If he's not our Danny then I'm happy that the boy didn't find Danny's gun. I don't want to think about all the things that could have happened if he did," Flack said shivering at the thought.

"You're right and even if that boy is our Danny it's good that he didn't have the gun on him, no matter if he got adult memories or not I don't want him near a real gun as long as he's just a little boy. Did Lindsey find anything that tells us about what happened to Danny?"

"Stella and Lindsey are still at the crime scene and they are trying to find out if the murder at the museum and Danny's disappearance has any connections. At the moment they don't have a clue to what happened to him."

Mac was worried about Danny. Ever since he gave Danny a hug when he was sad because of what happened to his brother Louie Mac got more and more a paternal feelings towards Danny and he wants to protect him the best he can. He promised if the boy really was Danny he would make sure he would be good taking care of either by him or by good foster parents.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted by a pediatrician and Hawkes' appearance.

"So how's the boy? " Mac asked.

"He's a healthy five year old boy with a bright imagination," the pediatrician said.

"So he doesn't need to stay here?"

"No, so you can call the social services."

"Not until we find out who he really is and if he'd witnessed the murder. As of now the boy is under protected custody. Can he stay here till we've finished our test?"

"Yes he can, but I have a feeling he won't be a happy camper about it."

"Don't worry Doc, I'll deal with his tantrums," Mac said and then went his attention to Hawkes, "did you process the kid?"

"Yes I did. There aren't signs of broken skin, bruises or any kind of abuse."

"Good then go to the lap find out if his DNA matches Danny's including his fingerprints and find out with a picture of him how he'll look like when he's at Danny's age. I'll take the first round of protecting the kid," Mac said and went to see the kid.

oOo

As soon as the boy saw Mac he jumped out of bed and into Mac's arms.

"Mac! Can I finally leave this place? I hate hospitals. I want to go home."

"Hey, hey kid, calm down. I don't want you get into any accidents even that you are in the hospital. About going home, sorry but that has to wait till we find out what happened to you and your guardians."

"I don't have any guardians and I don't need any because I can take care of myself. Just drive me home to my apartment and I'll be fine."

"Sorry kiddo no can do. You need to stay here for a while."

"Why? I'm not sick or injured."

"No, but if the doctor releases you, then he's forced to call the social services and they'll put you in a home till we find your parents. You're under protected custody for the time being and I'm on the first watch until an officer gets here."

"Home? No way! Never again," Danny said and squirmed to be put down from Mac's hip. "And I'm not going to any protected custody either! I can take care of myself; I'm an adult and not a little kid."

Danny ran to the door and was about to leave but Mac stopped him.

"Kid, you're staying in protected custody until we're sure that the killer isn't after you, whether you like it or not. What did you mean by again? Did you run away from a home?"

"You still don't believe me do you? I am Danny Messer! Why won't you believe me?" The boy said and started to cry; Mac picked him up and comforted him as best as he could.

"I hate those stupid emotions. Please Mac let me go home to my apartment," the boy said pleadingly when looking with his deep blue eyes at Mac.

"Sorry kid. As to your emotions, don't worry about them, you're allowed to, you're only five. It's time for your nap. You better get back to bed and get some rest," Mac said while he noticed the boy tried to hide his yawns.

"Nap? I don't do naps!" Danny said defiantly. Danny tried to get out of Mac's embrace, but Mac held him tight.

'Oy this kid is going to be a handful' Mac thought.

"Mac put me down!"

"You're tired you need a nap."

"No I'm not tired," the boy said while trying hard to hide a yawn and then rubbed his sleepy eyes. He did his best to keep his eyes open but they had a hard time to comply.

"Yeah right you're not tired at all," Mac said. Mac sat down on a chair beside the hospital bed and secured the boy safely on his lap and started to sing a lullaby and rocking back and forth in hopes to get the boy to sleep.

"I'm not a baby you know. I'm twenty something…I don't take naps…I…" the boy said while his eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier and finally he fell asleep. Mac continued to sing a lullaby until he was sure the boy was sound asleep. Mac hoped that no one would catch him in singing a lullaby; he never thought he ever would sing a lullaby to a child.

Mac looked down on the boy in his arms, who was sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of this little sleeping boy that looked so cute. He wondered how Danny Messer looked like when he was at the boy's age. Mac was sure that this little vulnerable child couldn't be his Danny, but who was he? And how did the boy know so much about Danny Messer? He hoped that he could solve this mystery very soon and find Danny before something bad happened to him. He needed to think that Danny was alright somewhere out there.

'Please Danny come home safely,' Mac thought.

"You claim to be an adult but you sure look and act like a little kid," Mac said to the sleeping child and then gave him a kiss on his forehead. He was starting to get attached to this little confused kid, he didn't dare to think when it was time for him to let the kid go when they find his parents or foster parents. He hoped when the time comes that he would be allowed to visit the kid.

Mac stood up and tried to tuck the boy in his bed but the boy held a tight grip on him.

"Don't leave me Mac. You and me are we good? I've already lost my family I don't want to lose you too," the boy said in his sleep. Mac looked bewildered at the boy. That couldn't be, could it? That the boy was telling the truth? Mac thought. Then he shook his head, 'no it couldn't be this only happens in the movies not in real life. The boy has probably been brainwashed or something. Yeah that must be it.'

The boy started to stir after he'd slept a little over two hours.

"For a boy that doesn't do naps you sure had a long and peaceful nap," Mac said smiling at the boy.

The boy looked confused at Mac, "Mac, why do you look so big? And by the way what am I doing on your lap?" the boy said and hurried out of Mac's lap, "I had a strange dream. I dreamt I was a five year old again and no one even you wouldn't believe me that I'm Danny Messer.

"Sorry kid but this isn't a dream. You are five years old and you just had a nap on my lap. I tried to tuck you in, on your bed but you wanted to sleep in my lap."

"That can't be Mac. I don't do naps. That's for little kids not for a grown man in his twenties," the boy said.

"You could have fooled me kid."

"You still don't believe me do you? Maybe I can prove that I am your Danny Messer," the boy said and then told Mac about cases that him and Mac, had been working on over the years and most of the cases was nothing for a five year old to know about.

Mac looked shocked at the boy, "who told you about these cases, boy? What was that person thinking by telling you about them they are not for little kids," Mac said angrily.

"No one Mac. You have to believe me I am Danny Messer!" The boy shouted and again he had to fight back tears.

Mac softened as he noticed the boy fight back tears which he failed and got the boy back on his lap.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the person who's using you for his sick games. I really want to believe you kid, but you can't possibly be Danny Messer if you were, you wouldn't be a five year old. I know you think you're him, I promise I'll help you through this."

The boy hadn't any energy to fight back the tears and started to sob on Mac's shoulder. He sobbed of the memories of his comatose brother, of his dead mother, his abusive father and because no one would believe him that he was Danny Messer a detective of New York's CSI.

Mac just held the sobbing boy tight in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder while he talked soothingly to him.

As soon as the sobbing had stopped and only hiccups could be heard, Stella came in the room.

Stella looked worried at them when she noticed the boy had been crying.

"The preliminary test is finished, but I can come later and tell you about them, if the boy needs more alone time,"

"No it's okay Stella. I'm sure the boy here needs to know about the test as soon as possible and so do I," Mac said.

"Mac is right the sooner he gets to know I told the truth the better," the boy said.

Stella nodded and said, "you're not gonna believe what the test said and what was on the security camera Mac."

"Did you find out who the boy is?"

Stella nodded, "yes we did Mac. You won't believe this. The boy is…"

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, I couldn't help myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Taylor Part 3

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: There will be a crossover with Stargate SG-1 in later chapters. Thank you all for your great reviews.

"_you're not gonna believe what the test said and what was on the security camera Mac."_

"_Did you find out who the boy is?"_

_Stella nodded, "yes we did Mac. You won't believe this. The boy is…"_

"…our Danny Messer," Stella noticed the bewildered expression on Mac's face, "I know Mac, I can hardly believe it myself, but the test says that he is our Danny Messer and the security tape confirms it."

"I told you so Mac! I am Danny Messer!" the boy said.

"No Stella that can't be. Someone must have manipulated the security tape, possibly Danny's kidnapper."

Danny looked hurt at Mac. Stella noticed and went to him and hugged him. "Don't worry Danny. I believe you and Mac will soon too," Stella whispered in his ear.

"No the security tape hasn't been tampered with, we checked that out three times and every time it says the same thing, that the recording is original. The tape shows us what happened to Danny."

"What did it show?" Mac asked.

"While Danny processed the Egypt section he touched a cover stone by accident and then…well…he got smaller and smaller…he lost his pants, glasses and then his…uhmm… his briefs," Stella niticed that Danny blushed.

"Don't worry Danny because of your over-sized T-shirt we can't see…your uhmm…you know…" now it was Stella's turn to blush.

To save both Stella and the boy more embarrassment Mac changed the subject. "Did the boy's fingerprint really match Danny's?"

Stella was relieved by the change of subject. "It match Danny's to the T and even the fingerprint that was taken when Danny was a five year old the first time around and the picture that was taken of the boy, we let him age and he will look just like Danny Messer as an adult."

"How did you get Danny's fingerprints from when he was five? Was he arrested?"

"No I wasn't! I can't remember giving my fingerprints to the police at that time," Danny said.

"Danny is right, he wasn't. It was taken in his daycare in a project in case the children should be kidnapped they would be able to identify them. The boy's blood type matches Danny's and I'm sure as soon as the DNA test is finished it'll show that it matches Danny's too. You have to face it Mac even if it is weird and hard to believe, the boy is our Danny Messer. Science doesn't lie and it says that the boy is Danny Messer, not his son but Danny Messer himself."

Mac studied Stella to see if she was pulling a major prank on him, but he could only see seriousness in her face, not a single hint of a smile.

Mac then turned his attention to the boy…Danny. He had to get used to see the five year old as his Danny. He couldn't believe it, this little boy was his detective Danny Messer. Then Mac started to get worried, what if they couldn't find a way to get Danny back to being an adult? What would happen to kid Danny? He for sure wouldn't be able to live on his own; he would need adult supervision to keep him out of trouble. Adult Danny was a trouble magnet and he could imagine that a child Danny would be in even worse trouble and especially since he got adult memories, he for sure wasn't going to be happy about the restrictions that he's going to have in the future.

Mac kneeled down so he was face to face with Danny and studied him close and then gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Danny that I didn't believe you. I promise we'll do our best to find out how to turn you back to an adult."

Danny embraced the hug. "It's okay Mac, I'm just happy that you all finally believe me and that you don't think I'm crazy. Now I can finally get home to my apartment and tomorrow I need to go to the lab and do some research of the cover stone."

Mac released Danny and he could hardly look him in the eye, he wasn't happy about what he was going to tell Danny, "sorry Danny, as long as you are a five year old I can't leave you alone in your apartment…you'll need a guardian for the time being…and I can't allow you in the crime lab as long as you are a child. CSI's crime lab isn't a place for a five-year-old…I-I'm sorry Danny."

Danny shook his head and again he had to fight back tears. He hated those five-year-old emotions.

"Mac please. I have adult memories I know how to take care of myself. I know I look like a five-year-old but I'm not a child. I am going to live alone in my apartment and I don't care what you think!"

"Sorry Danny, you are a child now and you behave like a five-year-old even though you have memories of an adult. I know you think you can take care of yourself but you can't. You will need adult supervision and I'll make sure you'll get only the best. Even if I allowed you to live on your own the authorities wouldn't allow you to. It's against the law for a minor to live on his own and you know it."

"I'll get emancipated," Danny said while he crossed his arms.

"No judge will emancipate a five-year-old Danny," Mac said.

"Well then I'll tell him what happened to me and then he'll have to emancipate me, so there!"

Mac smiled at the sight of the pout on Danny's face. "He wouldn't believe you Danny. To him you would only be a little boy with a wild imagination."

"Well you'll have to back me up of course and show him your findings, then he'll have to believe me."

"Sorry Danny, we can't because, he'll only think that we're crazy and it can ruin the reputation of CSI New York and we can't risk that. We need to keep your downsizing a secret, I'm sorry."

"No, please Mac. You can't."

"Sorry, we need to, not only to protect the CSI but you too. If it gets out in the public; reporters and other crazy persons won't leave you alone ever."

"I don't care! Rather that, than to be treated as a five year old!"

"Sorry Danny. It's out of discussion. No one gets to know that you are detective Danny Messer, period," Mac said firmly.

Danny stuck his tongue out at Mac.

"Daniel! Behave," Mac said while looking firmly in Danny's eyes.

Mac turned his attention back to Stella. "I want to see the tape and the findings myself."

Mac then turned his attention back to Danny. "Danny, you stay here and behave. I don't want to hear any complaints about you from the officers, nurses or doctors when I get back. Do you understand?"

"You won't, I promise, because I'm going with you."

"Oh no you don't, Danny. You're staying here."

Stella didn't know what to do or say when she witnessed the argument between Mac and little Danny. She thought the best thing to do was to leave them and let them deal with it on their own.

When Danny noticed that he couldn't get his way he tried to storm out of the room to go to CSI by himself, but sadly he wasn't fast enough and he was again stopped by Mac.

"Mac let me go! You can't order me around!"

"Oh yes I can Danny. I'm still your boss and I'm ordering you to stay here," Mac said while he placed Danny on his bed. Danny stuck his tongue out again and turned his back on Mac. "You're mean, I'm not gonna talk to you ever again."

"I said behave…" Mac said and he noticed Danny covering his ears while he sang,"I'm not gonna listen to a stupid boss, stupid boss he is…nananaa…yeah a stupid boss he is…"

'And he says he's not a little kid. He for sure acts like one,' Mac thought and then went out of the room. Before he left the pediatric wing he gave the officer a firm instruction not to let the boy alone for one second and not to let the boy manipulate him to let him leave the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Taylor Part 4

By NAmanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and Stroma here's part 4 I promised you.

Mac couldn't believe what he was seeing on the security tape, it looked like it was from a Sci-fi show, but the entire test showed it was the real deal.

After he was finished examining the findings and test them himself, he trusted his team but he still felt the need to test them himself too, he called his team to his office.

"Thank you all for coming. Now that we know that the boy is our Danny Messer we need to make plans to what to do now. We must all face that Danny can't live by himself from now on. So who's going to take care of him?"

Everyone of the team looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then suddenly Stella smiled.

"What about you taking care of him Mac? You're so good with him, I'm sure you'll be a great parent to him."

Mac thought about what Stella said. "I don't know if I'm the best for him. I don't know how to be a parent. Clair and I never had kids, we wanted to but we weren't that fortunate. The strange thing is my wife had nightmares from time to time were she screamed after a boy named Danny, she never could explain why, she told me she never knew a boy named Danny or Daniel. Well never mind, that has nothing to do with our Danny. Wouldn't it be best if Danny got a mom and a dad who will make sure he'll get a lovely upbringing? How can I deny him that? He's going to need stability, I'm not sure I'll be able to do that with my line of work."

"Mac the way you're thinking about what's best for Danny is thoughts I think most parents have when they find out that they are going to be parents for the first time. Many parents have carriers and are cops and are still able to raise a family. You've already started taking care of Danny and you're good at it in my opinion and you'll grow at it the more time you spent with Danny the kid," Stella said.

Mac nodded, "I'll think about it. Well we need to come up with a background for Danny. I never thought I ever would say this, but we need to hide all the evidence to what happened to Danny. No one but us will know that the five-year-old boy is our Danny Messer, its only need to know basis. If words got out, the future of the CSI would be over and so will Danny's private life if he even would be able to have a life."

The others nodded. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I think you're right Stella. Its best that Danny is going to live with me, we better not involve more people in this. I have a brother somewhere and let's say Danny is his son. Danny is my nephew Danny Taylor and my brother has giving me custody of his son for the time being."

"That is a good idea Mac, but what about papers? How are you going to get fake papers?" Hawkes asked.

"Well I know people that can make them without any questions. Did any of the security staff watch the tape?"

"Luckily not," Flack said.

"Good. Sadly the tape got lost somehow and the museum isn't able to get it back. I'm taking a few days off so I'll be able to get my 'nephew' settled and make some arrangements before his arrival, I need to find a daycare and a nanny for who can take care of him while I'm at work."

"He's for sure not gonna be happy about that news," Lindsey said and all her co-workers nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I can't let him be on his own and I for sure can't let him work here while he's physically and emotionally a five-year-old. Can you handle the murder case from the museum of art by yourselves while I take care of Danny?" Mac said.

"Of course, Danny needs you more than we do," they all said in unison.

"Mac, let us know if you need our help for babysitting or other stuff, we'll be happy to help. Right guys?" Stella said.

They all nodded.

"Thanks, I will. Oh by the way Stella, do you mind to find out about Danny's background when he was younger than a teenager? I have a feeling he's been hiding something."

"Of course I will, Mac. I'll be right on it."

"We need to find out if we can find a way to turn Danny back to an adult, but that has to wait till you find the killer."

"Don't worry about it, if we have to, we'll do it in our spare time," Hawkes said and the others nodded in agreement.

oOo

Mac lost track of time while making arrangements for Danny Taylor's future at his home. Calling for favors and buying furniture and clothes, though he only bought a few clothes, he didn't know what kind of clothes Danny the kid liked, so he decided to buy just one pair of everything underwear, socks, sweat shirt, pants and shoes and tomorrow he would take Danny to the mall and let him pick out what he wanted. He never thought it would take so much time to make his place suitable for a little kid and he made sure that the lock to his apartment was child-proof, he had a feeling that Danny would try to leave the apartment without adult supervision and Mac wanted to prevent that from happening.

Now it was time to go back to the hospital and get his kid home.

Mac was furious when he came to the pediatric wing and found Danny missing.

"What did I tell you before I left, officer?!"

"Sorry sir, but that little sh..uhmm…sorry sir, but that kid tricked me into believing that he was really in deep pain and I went for help, when I came back with a nurse and a doctor the kid was gone."

"You're off the promotion grid for the time being, officer!" 'and so are you Danny Messer Taylor' Mac ended his line in his thoughts. With that, Mac started his search for his wayward charge.

'Wait till I get my hands on you, kid. Your butt is mine.'

TBC

A/N: Oh no a cliffie again. Yes I know I'm evil, but I can't help myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Taylor Part 5

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1. Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm happy that people like my first CSI NY fanfic, hope you like this part too.

Mac was afraid that Danny was on his way to his apartment by himself. He needed to find him fast, New York streets weren't a place for a five-year-old to be on his own. Mac called Stella to get his team helping him find his wayward charge.

He didn't need to ask his team twice to help him; they hurried out of the door of CSI to start a search party, hoping that they soon would find the boy safe and sound.

Mac stayed at the hospital searching every inch of the hospital along with the hospital's security staff. It was a big hospital so it took hours to search it. All the staff was informed to look out for a five-year-old on the run. Mac's team phoned him once in awhile but they couldn't give him any good news yet. Lindsey stayed at Danny's apartment if the boy should turn up there.

Mac was at the moment more worried about Danny's safety than he was angry at him, which could wait till he got the boy back, then he would have a talk with him about his disobedience. Mac suddenly thought about one place they hadn't looked and he had a feeling he would be there, he hurried to get there as soon as possible.

Mac looked into the room through the window and noticed that a Tanglewood boy was standing by the patient's bedside and was about to pick something up, no, it was someone on the patient's bed. Mac's heart skipped a beat. He hurried inside and restrained the gang member before he hurt his kid.

"Hey you bastard! Let me go!" the gang member said while trying to get out of the cop's grip but to no avail.

Mac ignored him and dragged him out of the hospital room, while he looked back at his kid and was relieved that the boy was still sound asleep in his brother's arms.

Mac got a security staff to throw the gang member out of the hospital. "If you've touched one single hair of the kid you'll be very sorry!" Mac said.

"I didn't know that Louie got a kid. We could sure use his offspring in our gang! We'll teach him not to turn against us like the other Messers," the gang member mugged for him.

Mac was so tempted to punch the guy, but he had to keep a cool head for Danny's sake. He wouldn't be able to take care of him in jail.

"By the way the kid isn't Louie's. He isn't a Messer."

"Then why was he at his bedside?"

"He just got lost. Now get out of here and don't come back!" Mac said sternly.

oOo

Mac hurried inside Louie's room, just to make sure Danny was alright, he checked for a pulse and he was relieved to feel it was steady and so was his breathing.

Mac picked the sleeping child carefully up into his arms and carried him back to his room. He got the pediatrician to check him out to make sure that the gang member really hadn't harmed him.

He was happy when the doctor said that Danny was alright and that he was just sleeping.

"Doc. I just found out that the boy is my nephew Danny Taylor. I've talked to my brother he wants me to be his guardian for the time being and I just received all the papers and I got them with me. I don't know what my brother was thinking the way he got the boy into my custody. My brother has always been a sick joker, not thinking things trough first," Mac said. He hated that he had to lie to the doctor.

"I guess you've never seen your nephew before, have you?" The doctor said skeptically, like he wasn't quite believing him.

"No, I haven't, and I haven't seen my brother for years. He'd never send a picture of my nephew." Mac showed the doctor the papers.

The papers looked very real so the pediatrician couldn't argue with it and had to release the boy into the detective's custody.

"I've never had a kid so I'm new to this, is there anything I should think about, medically I mean, vaccinations or other things the boy may need?"

"Did your brother send you the boy's vaccination papers?"

"No, sadly not."

"Then you better call him."

Mac gave the doctor a fake smile and nodded. He didn't know what to do, the only thing he could think of was to ask Danny if he knows if he got any vaccinations when he was at that age and which ones he got and ask Hawkes for advice.

"I'm going to take the boy home today as soon as he's awake."

"Good. I'll get the release papers ready and I'll give you a list of what kind of vitamins you should give the boy."

"Thanks, Doc."

When the doctor left, Mac called his team and let them know that he'd found Danny safe and sound. They were shocked when he told them where he'd found him and that a Tanglewood boy almost kidnapped him.

After the phone call he sat beside Danny while holding his small hand.

"What am I going to do with you, kid? How should I discipline you? I know what my father would have done, but have I really the right to discipline you like that? I'm not your father, I wish I were. I promise you, if we can't find a way to turn you back to an adult, I'll adopt you, and then I'll be your real father."

oOo

When Danny woke up he was surprised to see Mac instead of his brother. He didn't like the expression Mac had on his face, at first he was confused to why Mac looked so angry but then he remembered. He didn't want to face Mac's anger so he hurried out of bed and to the door hoping that this time he would be faster than Mac, but sadly he wasn't.

Mac picked him up and put him back on his bed.

"I've about had enough of your behavior Daniel! We're going to have some serious talk when we get home to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" Danny said while forgetting that he didn't want to speak to his stupid boss again.

"Yes, my apartment. I'm the one that is going to take care of you so that's why you are going to live with me."

"Thanks for the offer Mac, but I want to live on my own like I'm used to. I can take care of myself, Mac so no need to worry."

"It's wasn't an offer Danny and I'm not asking you either. You are going to live with me no matter if you want to or not, well at least it's either that or going to a home."

"No way am I ever going to live in a home again, not even for a single hour," Danny said, pouting.

"Okay then. You are going home with me. By the way, you're my nephew Danny Taylor, son of my brother who asked me to be your guardian and I said yes."

Danny looked surprised at Mac. "WOW, you really thought it through. So you found a back story for me. Danny Taylor…hmm…I'll have to get used to that. Well I like the name Taylor," Danny said and deep down he was proud that he was allowed to use Mac's last name, but he didn't want to admit that to Mac just yet because he was still angry at him. He'd for some time now wished that Mac was his father and not that SOB; his so called father. Then Danny suddenly got sad, why did Mac not pretend that he was his son instead of pretending that he was his brother's son? Didn't he want him as his son?

Danny's eyes started to water. Mac noticed the tears that fell down Danny's cheeks. Mac hurried to get Danny on his lap.

"Hey kid why are you crying?"

"Why don't you want me to be your son? Am I only good enough to be your nephew?"

"I'm so sorry Danny. I should have come up with that story, but I didn't. It's not that I don't want you as my son. I'd be a very proud father if you were my son, Danny and I mean it. When you were asleep I promised you that I'll adopt you if we weren't able to turn you back to an adult."

Danny looked up at Mac, tears were still falling down his rosy cheeks. "You did? Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. I'll adopt you in a heartbeat. I love you as if you were my own son and I have for some time now. Ever since that day Louie got admitted to the hospital."

"You do? Funny ever since that day I wished that you were my father."

Mac smiled and hugged Danny in a bear hug.

They just sat there for a long while and enjoyed each other's company.

oOo

"Danny, do you know if you got any vaccinations when you were five the first time around?"

"I didn't get any. My parents didn't believe in them, not even a tetanus. Why?"

"Because so the doctors know what kind of vaccinations to give you."

Danny looked frightened at Mac. "You mean you want the doctor to give me shots?"

"Yes, Danny. You need to get all the vaccinations the doctor recommends."

"No way Mac! I won't allow it! I hate needles!"

"Sorry, Danny. I don't have to ask you since I'm your guardian. I want to make sure you're well protected."

Mac got Danny back to bed. "Stay here. I'll go tell the doc about the vaccinations. And don't you think about getting out of bed again or there will be consequences!" Mac said firmly.

Danny crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Mac who was on his way out of the room. "I saw that!"

"How could you have seen it? You got your back turned to me"

"The reflection from the window, Danny. Next time you stuck your tongue out at me you'll get your tongue washed in soap."

Danny ignored him because he was sure it was an empty threat.

oOo

Danny wasn't a happy camper, when he was told that he would get a few shots, some in his arms and one in his butt.

Danny put up a fight, but Mac held him tight. Danny was happy when the shots in his arms were finally over, forgetting all about the one he had left, and the worse one to be exact.

"Detective Taylor, will you help your nephew on his stomach and get his briefs down so that I can give him the final shot?" The pediatrician asked.

"Of course. Danny you heard the doctor."

"No! I don't want any shots in my ass!" Danny screamed.

"Watch your language Daniel! Come on now Danny. I know you hate shots but you have to get one, it's for your own good."

"I said no!"

Mac could see that the argument could go on forever and he so wanted to go home and get Danny settled in, so he got Danny on his lap with his face down and pulled the boy's briefs down. Danny was kicking and screaming to be put down and get his briefs back up. Mac kept a tight grip on the boy and ignored the boy's pleas to be put down.

"Doc you can give him the shot now."

Danny was crying when the doctor gave him the shot. After the doctor and the nurse had left the room, and before Mac put Danny's brief back up he gave Danny a hard swat on his bare backside.

"OW! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Watch your language! This was for scaring me. When I found your room empty and I couldn't find you I was afraid that I've lost you forever."

Mac got Danny to sit on his lap and gave him a hug. "Please don't scare me like that again. I wish we could go home now, but the doctor said that you need to stay another hour to make sure you won't get any allergic reactions to the shots he gave you."

Danny had stopped crying and only hiccups could be heard. At the moment Danny just wanted to finally leave the hospital and he was too tired to fight against going home to Mac's instead of his own home. After all the excitements Danny fell asleep on Mac's lap.

oOo

Both Mac and Danny were happy when they finally could leave the hospital. Danny wasn't happy though when he noticed that he had to sit in a booster seat. Danny got one major temper tantrum because of it but he only got a sore backside in return from one firm swat from Mac. Danny was shocked that Mac had spanked him in the open. He reluctantly let Mac put him in the booster seat. He pouted all the way to Mac's apartment.

Mac couldn't wait to get home; he was scared to death though; how was he going to handle a five-year-old rebellion? Only time would tell.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Danny Taylor Part 6

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. Here's finally part 6. Someone asked me no more cliffies but I can't promise that but I promised Supergirl no cliffie in this chapter and I kept my promise I think.

The ride home to Mac's apartment was a very quiet one, well almost quiet. Mac could hear Danny hiccupping, a residue from his previous tantrum and crying after the shock that Mac had given him a swat on his backside.

Danny didn't argue when Mac carried him to the apartment. When they arrived inside the living room Mac sat down on the couch and got Danny on his lap.

"I know this situation is hard on you, I wish I knew how to help you get back to your old self but since I can't I'm doing the best thing I know I can and that's taking care of you. It's going to be a long way for you to adjust that you are a five-year-old now. I promise you, I'll help you through this and just remember I'm only doing what's best for you."

"You spanked me! I'm an adult you can't just spank me like a little naughty kid! That's for sure not the best you did for me," Danny accused while sniffing.

"I gave you a swat, that's not the same as a real spanking and believe me you'll get to know the difference if you don't start to behave. You're still claiming that you're an adult. Tell me who was having a major temper tantrum and was lying on the pavement kicking and screaming for not to be put in a booster seat? It for sure wasn't me," when Danny didn't answer Mac continued. "It was you Danny, the five-year old you to be exact. As long as you are and act like a little kid I'll treat you like one."

"I won't act like a little kid from now on ever. I'm still an adult and I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Danny, don't try too hard. Let yourself be allowed to be a kid. You can see it as you got a second change of a happy childhood."

"Happy? How can I be happy looking like this," Danny said while pointing with his hands down on his small body. "And how can I be happy when I'm an adult while people see and treat me as a little kid?"

"I can understand your reasoning Danny. If you hadn't your adult memories it would probably have been a lot easier for you."

"That's for sure."

That gave Mac an idea. "What if we could find a way to block your adult memories? Would you agree to it?" Mac knew that he could do it against Danny's will now that he was his guardian, but that was out of the question. He couldn't do something like that to Danny without Danny's acceptance. He would never forgive himself if he did. Danny would lose enough of his independence as it was.

Mac could feel Danny getting tense he looked down at Danny to see how he reacted to his question. Danny looked very thoughtful for awhile.

"No Mac I don't want that. I want at least to have control over my memories. Please Mac don't force me to go through that."

Mac gave him a hug. "Don't worry Danny, I won't I promise," Mac said and he could feel Danny relaxing after he said that. They just sat there for a while. Mac could feel that Danny got heavier and heavier, he wondered if Danny was about to get big again; when he looked down at the boy he saw that he had fallen asleep. Mac couldn't help but smile. Danny the kid that had claimed he didn't do naps was taking a nap again. When Mac looked at the time he could understand why the kid was tired. It was over eight o'clock in the evening; it was way over a five-year-olds bedtime.

Mac stood up and got Danny safely in his arms and carried him to his new room. He got Danny on his bed and changed him in his pajamas that he'd just bought him and tucked him in for the night.

Mac gave Danny a kiss on his forehead. "Good night Danny."

Mac made a mental note to remember to give Danny a bath in the morning, because he hadn't the heart to wake him up for a bath and to get the boy to brush his teeth.

oOo

After Mac had tucked Danny in for the night he made himself some much needed coffee. What a day, when he woke up this morning, he never could imagine that later in the day he would have a five-year-old CSI investigator with adult memories, in his hands. He wondered if this whole thing was a strange dream but when would he wake up? Hopefully soon, before his hair turned grey from worrying about the kid.

When the coffee was finally done he purred some coffee in his cop and went to his laptop and turned it on. He google'd on the net and found material about parenting a preschooler.

He never thought there was so much about it on the net. How was he going to find out what was the right for his kid?

Did he do the right thing when he swatted Danny's backside? According to what he read on the net that physical punishment wasn't the best way of discipline, that the child only would think that it has been punished for what he'd done and now can misbehave again. Maybe he should try and use guidance/discipline instead of physical punishment and tell Danny how he's feeling when he misbehaves, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't help on his rebellious kid.

Mac wondered what he got himself into but still he hadn't regretted taking the boy in. He didn't believe everything what he found on the net, but he would try and use some of the advice even when he had a feeling they wouldn't work.

Mac had planned that he was going to take Danny to the mall tomorrow and get him more clothes and if the kid wanted toys he would give him some. He hoped that Stella wanted to go with him; a feminine touch to the shopping spree to a five-year-old wouldn't hurt at all.

He hoped that he could get Hawkes to visit them sometime tomorrow after they'd been to the mall. He so needed to talk to Hawkes as a doctor and friend.

Mac found some good daycares on the net. He even found out that they had a daycare at the CSI but would that be wise to send Danny there? What if Danny succeeded in sneaking out of the daycare and into the CSI's crime lab? They claimed on the site that they had a very good security there and that the children couldn't leave the daycare on their own but they didn't know Danny Taylor former Danny Messer CSI investigator. He decided that he would visit all the daycares he thought could be good enough for his kid and check out their security.

He would ask one of his team to babysit Danny while he checked the daycares out.

Mac went early to bed, but not before he had checked on his charge who was luckily sound asleep, he knew that he would have a busy day tomorrow and he had a feeling that he would have his hands full again with a rebellious five-year-old Danny.

A/N: I thought it was a good place to end the chapter here. I'll try and write part 7 ASAP.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Danny Taylor Part 7

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: Mention of past physical child abuse, nothing graphic. This story has nothing to do with real life or persons. This is pure out of my imagination and it's not meant to make fun out of real person, law enforcement or physical/mental health or anything else.

I hope you all had a happy Holiday. I wish you all a Happy New Year. Thanks for reading this story of mine and giving me reviews. This part will be the last one this year. I'll try and write part 3 of Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac before New Year but I can't promise you I'll succeed posting it this year. I'll try my best though.

This part is for you LoganSunshine. Looking forward to read the next chapters of your CSI NY story 'I'm NOT useless', hope you'll get lots of reviews in the year 2009 for this story of yours.

Mac was woken up by screams from a young child. Mac was confused at first as to whom the screams came from but then remembered what happened to Danny. Danny! Mac ran as fast as he could to the five-year-old, terrified to what he would find in the boy's room where the screams came from.

What he found was Danny bundled up in a corner of his room screaming.

"No! Don't hurt me please! It was an accident. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

It was heartbreaking for Mac hearing Danny screaming like that. There was no doubt for Mac that the boy was terrified. Mac thought of several scenarios to what could have happened to Danny. Mac looked around the room there were no signs of an intruder.

"Danny. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. Come here."

"No! You always say that and when I come, you always hurt me, daddy. It was an accident honest. Please, don't hurt me!" Danny said between sobs and tried to get further into the corner while covering his body with his arms, like he's afraid of a beating.

Mac was wondering if he should call Sheldon for help. He decided if he couldn't get the boy to calm down, he would. "Danny. It's me Mac, your friend. I won't hurt you I promise."

"M-Mac? Is that r-really y-you?"

"Yes it's me Danny."

Danny went slowly out of the corner and into Mac's arms. He buried his head in Mac's shoulder and cried his heart out. Mac wrapped his arms around Danny and stood up. When he got one arm under Danny's backside he could feel dampness and then he looked at the boy's bed and he could see the sheet was wet. Now he knew what Danny meant about 'it was an accident'. Mac got very angry at Danny's father, what had he done to his kid? Just because he'd wet his bed.

Mac was happy that he'd bought two sets of pajamas, underwear and bed sheets for Danny. Mac went to the bathroom with Danny. Once in the bathroom Mac noticed that the boy was asleep. He sat himself on the closed toilet lid and got Danny on his lap, undressed him and put clean underwear and pajamas on the boy. He knew that the boy really needed a bath now but again he didn't have the heart to wake him up.

oOo

Mac lay Danny in his own bed till he had put some clean sheets on Danny's but as he was about to leave him, Danny grabbed Mac's left hand with his small right hand. "Please don't leave me."

Mac lay beside him and got the boy in his arms. It didn't take long before both of them were sound asleep.

oOo

In the morning Mac woke up before Danny. Mac smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy, he was happy to see that there were no signs of distress from the boy who'd been terrified last night. He hurried out of bed to change the sheets on Danny's bed then went to get Danny and tucked him in his bed. Mac didn't want Danny to be embarrassed about what had happened last night and that's why he'd decided not to mention it to Danny and put him back in his own bed.

Mac went to the kitchen, to make some breakfast for both of them.

He wondered what child Danny liked for breakfast. So he made some of everything pancakes, scrambled eggs, muffins etc.

oOo

Danny started to stir. When he finally woke up he was confused at first. He looked around the room and he didn't recognize his surroundings. He wondered how he'd ended up here. He decided he'd must have had too much to drink last night and ended in a wrong room. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and nearly got a heart attack when he noticed his small hands and then he remembered everything, but still he wondered how he'd ended up in pajamas and in the bed. Last he remembered was him sitting on Mac's lap, then he blushed. That was very embarrassing for Danny that he'd been on his boss' lap not only once but several times. Danny hated being that childish that he'd needed the physical contact with an 'adult', like a normal kid.

"Oh man, I wish it was only a bad dream," Danny said out loud.

Danny went out of bed and then looked around the room to find some clothes to wear for the day. He found some in a drawer. He found a pair of jeans, socks and a t-shirt but he wondered why he couldn't find any clean underwear. O well that had to wait till he had bought some at the mall today.

He grabbed the clothes and went out to search for a bathroom to take a shower. Just as he walked out of the room he could smell the food. Danny got very hungry from the smell and his stomach started to growl. He could also smell coffee too; he was so looking forward to a cup but first a shower.

Danny went to Mac. "Hey Mac. Where can I find the bathroom?"

"Good morning Danny. Sorry I haven't shown you the bathroom sooner. So it isn't your fault when you didn't get to the bathroom in time it's mine."

Danny looked confused at Mac. "What are you talking about, Mac? I only want to go to the bathroom to take a shower."

"Breakfast first Danny and then I'll help you with a bath."

Danny looked at Mac with opened mouth in shock from what he just heard from Mac. "Oh, no, Mac. You're not going to help me with a bath. I can take a shower on my own."

"Sorry, Danny. No showers for you while you're so small. You're going to take baths in a bathtub from now on at least till you're older. "

"I do showers not baths in a bathtub, period."

Mac closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had a feeling that this day was going to feel very, very long.

"We'll discuss that later. First I'll show you the bathroom so that you can use the head before breakfast and then we can discuss how you do your personal hygiene after breakfast."

"Whatever," Danny said annoyed while planning on getting his own way.

As soon as Mac had shown Danny the bathroom he hurried inside and locked the door before Mac had a chance to get in there too. Just to lock the door was hard work for Danny now, he had to stand on his toes to reach the key.

"Danny. Open the door!" Mac said while knocking on the bathroom door.

"Not before I've done my business in here including a shower!" Danny yelled back.

"Daniel! Open, now! It's too dangerous for you to take a shower on your own at the moment."

"Don't worry Mac I'll be fine. Don't be a worrywart."

"Please, Danny, open the door."

"No," Danny said while undressing himself."

Danny started to remember how hard it was to be a five-year-old. Just peeing standing up was hard work so he was forced to climb on the toilet, so he could sit while doing his business. Danny went to the shower after he'd peed. Danny got disappointed when he noticed he couldn't reach the handle to turn the water on, not even on his toes. He looked around the room and found a chair; he went to it and dragged it to the shower stall. He couldn't believe how heavy that chair was. He so hated being a kid again.

He climbed up on the chair and he almost fell down but luckily he got his balance before it happened. It was hard for him to both keep his balance and get the right temperature of the water. He almost slipped more than once.

Finally, he got the right temperature. He climbed back down and pushed the chair away. When he finally got under the water stream he found out that he'd forgotten all about soap and shampoo. He looked around and couldn't see any so he knew that they must be in the cabinet but, that would be hopeless for him to get to even with the chair. Oh well, Danny thought, he could manage without it just this once promising himself to take a thorough shower the next day with soap and shampoo. So he went back in the shower while ignoring the yelling that came from Mac on the other side of the bathroom door.

After he was finished he was about to walk out of the stall to get the chair back and slipped because of the wet floor. He fell hard on his bare backside. He cried out in pain. The cries turned into sobs.

Mac heard the bumping sound and then Danny's cries. He got worried that something serious had happened to his kid.

"Danny, are you okay? What happened?" Mac asked worriedly. When Danny didn't answer, Mac didn't care about breaking the bathroom door so he walked a few steps back and then ran against the door with his right shoulder as hard as he could. It was, luckily, enough to break the door.

He found Danny lying on his right side with his arms around his legs and Danny was sobbing while water was running on him. Mac hurried to Danny's side. He wanted to get the boy on his lap but was afraid to move him, not wanting to hurt him more if he was already hurt. He hurried to turn off the shower while getting wet himself.

He carefully studied Danny for injuries. Luckily there weren't any signs of it. Though he was afraid that Danny would get an ugly bruise on his backside. As soon as Mac was sure there wasn't any broken bone Mac picked Danny up in his arms and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Danny.

"Danny. Please, talk to me. Where do you feel pain?" Mac said while knowing very well that the boy's backside hurt but he wanted to make sure that he didn't feel pain elsewhere.

"I-I slipped and landed on my butt. It's hurt so b-bad," Danny said between sobs.

"I was afraid something like that would happen, Danny, that's why I don't want you to take showers or baths on your own while you're so small. You know most accidents at home happen in the bathroom. I care too much about you and I hate it when you get hurt."

Mac sat himself on the toilet just as he did last night and got Danny on his lap, the boy winced when his backside touched his lap. Poor kid, Mac thought. Mac changed Danny's position so that his sore backside didn't touch anything.

"I'm afraid it's going to hurt for a few days maybe even a week. Hawkes had better take a look at it today and make sure everything is alright."

"Noo, please," Danny whimpered.

"Sorry, but it's for the best."

Danny didn't have any energy left to argue more about it at the moment.

"So were you able to finish your shower?"

"Yes, but I didn't use any soap or shampoo. I couldn't reach any."

Mac wondered how thorough Danny had been with the shower since Danny needed one after his accident last night.

"Okay you can get a thorough bath this evening or tomorrow morning. Let's get you dried off and dressed."

Mac helped him with it, he was waiting for an argument from the boy but it never came and that worried Mac. He was afraid that Danny was in too much pain to argue. Mac was more determined to let Hawkes check the boy over. He hoped that he could give him some pain medication.

oOo

Danny was sitting on a very soft pillow while they were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

Mac had poured some milk and juice for Danny. Danny had made a face when he saw the glass of milk.

"Can't I get a cup of coffee instead of this gross glass of milk?"

"Danny. Watch your tone, please. Sorry, coffee isn't good for your growth," Mac warned.

"I'm not gonna drink the milk," Danny protested.

"You can drink the juice then."

"Can I please get a half cup of coffee?"

Mac thought about it for a while and then decided to give him just a little.

"Okay but not more than that today. Understand?"

"Yes, boss," Danny said with a smile. He was just glad that he was allowed to get some. The pain was forgotten for a while, while he enjoyed his coffee.

"Oh, by the way, I better remember to give you the vitamins that the pediatrician recommended to give you."

Danny looked disappointed at Mac, "no thank you, Mac. I don't want any vitamins."

"I'm not asking you, Danny. You'll have to take them. I bought some vitamins for adults, for myself. I thought when I'm going to force vitamins on you I'll have to take some too. What's fair is fair."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me take them?"

"Yes, really and no, I'm not. We're going to take them together."

Mac went to the medicine cabinet and took the vitamins.

"You first," Danny said. Mac complied and Danny took his right after.

"Mac, how did I end up in pajamas and in bed?"

"You fell asleep on my lap and I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I changed you and tucked you in for the night. Danny…how did you sleep?"

Danny blushed at that statement. "Fine, I think."

Mac studied Danny. It looked like Danny didn't remember what had happened last night.

"What did you dream about?"

"I can't remember what I dreamt. The only thing I remember is first being terrified later safe for some reason."

"Did you wake up during the night?"

"No, I slept whole night through."

"G-good. Happy to hear that."

After breakfast Mac called Hawkes and told him about what had happened last night and this morning in the bathroom. Hawkes promised Mac to come over.

"Thanks Sheldon. I'll be calmer when I know that a doctor made sure that he's really okay. Do you mind visiting some daycares with me? I want to find the perfect place for Danny."

"Sure Mac, I'd love to. I want Danny to be well taken care of too while you're at work."

"Please, don't mention it to Danny. He doesn't know yet. I need to find the right time to tell him. I'm afraid that he's not gonna take it well."

"Don't worry Mac I won't. I'm afraid of that myself."

"That poor boy has a hard time walking and sitting comfortably after the fall on his butt. I have a feeling that he feels worse than he would after a spanking. Can I give him something for the pain?"

"I'll take some child Tylenol with me."

"Thanks Hawkes. See you soon then."

After he was finished talking to Hawkes Mac called Stella and asked her if she wanted to join them on their shopping at the mall. He was very happy when she told him that she was happy to.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny Taylor Part 8

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: Well here's finally a new chapter. Thank you all for your great reviews. I dedicate this story to PBfan15 and Stroma. Thank you for your nice words PBfan15. Stroma sorry what happened to you as you know I got an ugly flaming too and I know it's not funny to get them. I'm happy that you put your stories back on this site, but I hope you'll post your Stargate SG-1 story The Mistake again too, as you know I love that story of yours.

Mac wondered how he should entertain his new charge. How do you entertain an adult who's just turned back to a five-year-old with adult memories? Would Danny still be able to watch adult rated movies? Not those kinds of movies, what you're thinking. Of course he's not allowed to watch those kinds not until he's at least eighteen again. He's more thinking about horror movies, stuff like that. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be good for him to watch after he's witnessed Danny's five-year-old emotions even when the kid tries to act all grown-up. Well that was one more thing he had to add on his list to ask Hawkes about.

While Mac was thinking about how to entertain Danny, Danny was lying on the couch on his stomach and looked very miserable. His backside was hurting. Mac noticed and went to Danny he sat himself on the side of the couch and stroked Danny's hair.

"I know you're hurting. Hawkes is coming soon and he'll bring some Tylenol for you. Do you want to watch a cartoon or something?" Mac said he deliberately left the word child out when he mentioned Tylenol.

Danny just shook his head in no.

"Okay. Just let me know when you've changed your mind. Hawkes and Stella will be here soon."

Mac went back to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast. That reminded him that he needed to find out what kind of chores he should give Danny. What kind of chores would parents give their five-year-olds? Mac never thought how many things parents had to find out to raise a child. He started to look up to single moms who had to raise more than one child and handle their jobs and household in between. Just raising one child was a hard job he could imagine especially a child like Danny that was full of life and a trouble magnet.

oOo

Mac was happy when Stella and Hawkes finally arrived.

"Thank you both for coming. I for sure can use all the help I can get."

"You're welcome," both said in unison.

"Mac, Hawkes told me what happened to Danny today in the bathroom. How is he?"

"He's still hurting. He's lying on the couch and too quiet for my liking. I hope you can help him Sheldon."

"Well I think I can help him get rid of most of the pain. I got some child Tylenol with me and some Aloe Vera crème. I also got some brochures about what we talked about this morning, if Danny should continue to have the problem that he had last night there's ways to help him."

Stella looked worried at Sheldon and then at Mac. "What happened to Danny last night?"

Mac wasn't sure if he should tell Stella about Danny wetting his bed and how he reacted. Telling Hawkes was one thing, he's a doctor, but Stella she's Danny's old self's colleague Mac didn't want to embarrass Danny in front of Stella. "Nothing to worry about Stella. Hawkes and I we're going to help Danny the best way we can if it should turn out that it's going to become a problem for Danny."

"Okay Mac, but if you need my help with anything just let me know."

"Actually there is. Can you find out anything about Danny's father? Who he was when Danny was a child the first time around and who he is now? I want to know everything about him every dirty little detail."

"Sure Mac, but why do you need those information of Danny's father?"

"I need them to make sure he won't become a problem for Danny. If he finds out about Danny he probably will think he's Danny's kid and wants custody of him."

"You're right that would be a problem. I promise I'll find out everything about him as soon as possible."

"Thanks Stella, but first I need you to babysit Danny for me while Hawkes and I visits some daycares. We're going as soon as Hawkes has checked Danny out and made sure that he's alright."

"I better take a look at Danny now," Hawkes said.

"He's in the living room," Mac said.

"Maybe I should go to the kitchen while Hawkes checking out Danny in the living room," Stella said.

"Good idea I think Danny would appreciate you not being there. There's some coffee on the pot so feel free to get some while you wait."

oOo

Hawkes carefully went to Danny at the couch and Mac was close behind him.

Hawkes knelled beside the couch and faced Danny.

"Hey Danny. Mac told me what happened with you this morning. I can help you with most of the pain at least to make the pain bearable. Sorry Danny I need to have a look I promise I'll be gentle."

Tears fell down Danny's face while he nodded. Before Hawkes started to check him out he gave Danny pain medication.

After Hawkes was finished checking Danny out, Mac went to Danny, picked him up and got him on his hip and hugged him. Danny wrapped his arms tight around Mac's neck and buried his face in Mac's shoulder and cried. Mac kept hugging Danny and soothed him the best he could.

Mac was happy to hear from Hawkes that nothing serious was wrong with Danny only a very bad bruise and pain which he was sure would go away in about a week.

Hawkes walked out of the living room to let Mac and Danny have their father and son moment in privacy and joined Stella in the kitchen.

oOo

As soon as the pain medication and the aloe Vera crème was doing its job Danny was back to being his mischievous self.

"Danny. Stella is going to stay with you while Hawkes and I have some business we need to take care of before we all go to the mall. Behave while I'm gone," Mac said firmly.

Danny looked irritated at Mac. "I want to go with you guys! And by the way I don't need no babysitter!"

"Danny. I'm warning you watch your tone. You are going to stay here with Stella and I don't want to hear anymore arguments from you young man!" Mac said firmly and gave Hawkes a sign that they better leave.

As Hawkes and Mac was about to walk out of the door Danny ran through them out of the apartment. Danny was fast but sadly for Danny Mac was faster. Mac grabbed the boy and carried him back to the apartment. In the living room Mac placed Danny in a corner.

"Daniel. Stay in the corner for ten minutes and think about why you're facing the corner."

Danny crossed his arms. "That's not fair I'm no baby! I'm an adult and I should be allowed to go where ever I want to go!"

"We've been through this before Danny. Just do as you're told be a g…behave, don't give Stella a hard time when I'm gone," Mac said, he was about to say 'be a good boy', but he was happy that he stopped himself in time. Mac then looked at Stella. "Make sure Danny stays in the corner for ten minutes. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Don't worry Mac. I've babysat many of my foster brothers and sisters when I was in foster care. I'm sure I'll be able to take care of Danny too."

After Mac and Hawkes had left, Danny tried to leave the corner but Stella stopped him and Danny wasn't a happy camper at all.

When the ten minutes were up Stella asked, "So Danny. How shall we pass the time while we wait for Mac and Hawkes to get back?"

"Go to a bar and have a beer," Danny said smugly.

"Very funny, Danny! Try something else, something that is legal for a five-year-old."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Danny Taylor Part 9

By NamanKAL

A/N: Here's finally part 9, sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for your great feedback. So foxyladyhubbards did you eat all your vegetables? ;)

"You're no fun Stella. It could be very funny, you and me in a bar and drinking beer. Come on Stella don't be a spoilsport."

Stella shook her head. "Yeah for you maybe, but sure not for me. Not only would I get into trouble with the law but also with Mac, especially with Mac. So no can do."

Danny pouted but suddenly his face lid up. "We could play poker!"

Stella looked shocked at Danny. "Ah no not a good idea either."

"Come on Stella. Not that kind of poker. Just poker, we could play with matches."

"No Danny no matter what kind of poker you want to play. And by the way I don't have any matches and I'm not sure that Mac got any anyway. Oh and I don't think a five-year-old should play with matches at all."

"As you know Stella I only look like five, you have to remember I am still an adult no matter how I look."

"You could have fooled me. Sorry Danny, no poker. What about watching some cartoons?" Stella said with a smile at Danny.

"Come on Stella, cartoons? Do I look like I'm five?" Danny noticed Stella's smug expression, "Let me rephrase that; Maybe I look like I'm five, but I'm not interesting in watching cartoons like a normal five-year-old. What about watching CSI NY show? What a cool show, there are some great livid scenes in those episodes, you know the show is about us, the characters even look like us well except from me at the moment though."

"I know the show I've seen an episode or two, but I'm not sure you should watch it at the moment though, well at least not before we've got the okay from Mac."

"Stella. It's not like I haven't seen anything like it in real life! I want to see it! I don't care what you think," Danny said and went to the TV and got the remote control and turned the TV on. Danny got very disappointed when there was no CSI NY show on only some boring cartoons and commercials so he turned the TV off again.

"I could have told you it wouldn't be on now Danny. I'm sure they first showing it after small children's bedtime."

Danny sat down on the couch and crossed his arms and pouted.

oOo

"Will I be doing the right thing by sending Danny to daycare? Or should I send him to preschool instead? Or just keeping him at home?" Mac asked Hawkes while he was driving.

"You're doing the right thing Mac. As you said you have to get back to work especially now that you got a child to take care of. And even though Danny got adult memories you can't leave him home alone while you at work and you can't take him with you. When Danny has settled in at the daycare and adjusted to his new role you can send him to preschool, but for gifted children."

"I hope so. I need to find out how to explain to our superiors that adult Danny Messer is 'missing'."

"I can find a medical reason for his leave of absence and if it turns out that Danny has to grow back to adulthood the normal way then I can write a death certificate for a Danny Messer who died of his decease."

"More false papers I never even in my wildest dreams dreamt about forging papers and look at me now. Don't hope we're all end up in jail for forgery, what's then going to happen to Danny?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures Mac. Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"Hope you're right. About bedwetting I didn't had time yet to read the brochures you gave me. What if it turns out to be a trouble for Danny?"

"I'm going with you to the mall and I'll help you buy all the things you need so you have it if it turns out being a problem."

"Thanks Sheldon."

They started on checking out the CSI daycare and it really looked like a really good place for Danny they even had a group for gifted children. After they'd inspected it they checked out many other daycares in the area, but went back to the CSI daycare and Mac listed him in. Since Mac was a leader of a CSI team they didn't need to see Danny first to decide to take him in. CSI NY daycare was the most secured daycare they'd been to and since it was at Mac's work it was perfect and he was even able to bring him to the daycare 24/7 for when he's called to a crime scene in the evening or at night if he can't find a babysitter. They daycare had that special agreement for single parents.

Mac was happy about the daycare was settled. He hoped that he could convince Danny that it was the best for him. He wondered how to find the best nanny for Danny. It should be one he can trust and can count on keeping secrets. That could wait for now though. Now they were on their way to pick up Stella and Danny so they could go to the mall and after that he had to tell Danny about the daycare because he'd agreed with the daycare staff to bring Danny there in three days for an hour a day so that he could get used to them and the idea of being in a daycare. So it would be easier for him when Mac went back to work and Danny had to spend a whole day there. But he was so not looking forward to tell the kid.

oOo

Mac was surprise, when Hawkes and him got back to his apartment, to find Danny still in the corner where he left him two hours earlier.

"Uhmm Stella. How can it be that Danny's still in the corner. I only told him to for ten minutes not for two hours!" Mac said firmly.

As soon as Danny heard Mac he turned around and ran into Mac's open arms. "Mac! You're finally back. Stella is mean!" Danny said while pouting.

"Danny, get back to the corner! I didn't tell you to leave it yet!" Stella said sternly.

Mac looked sternly at Stella telling her without words he wanted an explanation.

"Don't worry Mac. He hasn't been in the corner for two hours. I just told him to go back to the corner five minutes ago, because he'd misbehaved."

Then Mac went his attention back to Danny. "Danny. Look at me. What did you do to upset Stella like that?!"

Danny crossed his arms and stomped his foot. "No, I don't want to! Stella is just a spoilsport. She can't even take a joke."

Mac lifted Danny's chin. "Danny. Tell me now or else."

"No!"

"Okay so be it. You're going back to the corner and stay there for half an hour. You are going earlier to bed this evening too."

"No I don't wanna go back to the stupid corner or go earlier to bed!"

Mac didn't care about the kid's protest and followed him to the corner.

"Stay in the corner or you won't be allowed to go with us to the mall and then I'll get Flack to babysit you while we're shopping."

"No! I wannna go with you!"

"Then stay there for half an hour."

Since Danny didn't want to risk being left in the apartment again with a new babysitter he reluctantly stayed in the corner, but not without a pout though.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Danny Taylor 10

By Kalnaman

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: Thank you all for your great feedback. Here's finally part 10

While Danny spent his timeout in the corner the adult talked about this and that. After Danny's corner time was up Mac asked him to come to him at the couch. "You better tell me what you did. To deserve another corner time." Mac noticed Danny was about to protest. "Daniel. You better give me an explanation or else!"

"Why? Stella must've for sure rattled on me already," Danny said while looking accusingly at Stella.

Mac held Danny's chin to force him to look at him. "Stella didn't tell me anything. Now spill!"

"Well, since I wasn't able to watch a CSI NY episode I—"

"A what?" Mac asked. "A CSI NY episode. The show is about us, what we do at CSI. It's really a cool show, Mac. You get to see everything in detail—"

"I didn't know that there was a show like that. I don't think you should watch that show as long as you're in this size. Well let's talk about that later and get back on track shall we."

"You have no right to tell me what I can or can't watch!"

"Daniel. I about had enough of you, young man! I'm your guardian and I **have** the right to. Now tell me. What did you do?"

"While Stella was in the bathroom. I got very disappointed that I couldn't watch a CSI NY episode so I thought it would be cool to stage a crime scene. But how could I know that it only took Stella a few seconds to find out, that the blood was only ketchup and that she would get mad at me."

"You did what?! And how did you stage the crime scene? What made you think that Stella would think that a murder would have taking place? And don't you dare leave anything out!"

Danny gulped. He didn't like how angry Mac looked at him. "I-I went to the kitchen. Took out the ketchup and then a knife—"

"A knife? You took one of my kitchen knives?!"

Danny looked down at the floor. "Y-yes."

Mac had a hard time to hold his anger in check. "Okay. We'll discuss about that one later. Then what did you do?"

"I made it like someone broke in. By the way why can't I open the door to the apartment?"

"Daniel! Don't stall."

Danny let out a deep sigh. "I made it look like someone broke in and killed me. I screamed as loud as I could. 'No please don't kill me. Please no ahhh! Stella, help!"

Danny then laughed. "You should have seen Stella. She was white as a ghost."

"Daniel! It's not funny! You for sure deserve more than a corner time. You're lucky that you won't receive a spanking! It's only because of your bruised backside, you won't get one."

Danny gulped and his face then went red of embarrassment. "Mac, we got company."

"Don't worry about that, Daniel. I have a feeling that they are going to get use to it. So if you don't want them to witness something like this again, then behave!" "And stop that pouting, young man! You only got yourself to blame. Now, I expect you to apologize to Stella."

"No way! I'm not gonna, apologize to a spoilsport!" Danny yelled.

Mac closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. Then he opened them and looked firmly at his charge. "Daniel. I'm this close…" Mac said his two fingers held only a millimeter a way from each other. "… This close to call Flack and ask him to babysit you. While Sheldon, Stella and me are going to the mall."

"No, Mac. Please!"

"Then apologize to Stella."

Danny thought about his options. It didn't look good for him if he denied Mac's request. Danny didn't dare to defy him. So Danny reluctantly went to Stella. "Sorry, Stella. That I scared you," Danny said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Daniel! Un-cross those fingers! And then give Stella a better apology. If not, I'm calling Flack. You'll be send to bed before he arrives."

Danny looked surprised at Mac. "I didn't cross my fingers, Mac!"

"Daniel. I don't like you lying to me! I saw the reflection in the TV screen. If you haven't given Stella a better apology before I count to three. I'm calling Flack. One—"

"But—"

"No buts! Two—"

"Sorry, Stella. I'm sorry if I heard your feelings."

"I forgive you, Danny. Promise you won't scare me like that again."

Danny bit his lower lip. He looked from Stella to Mac and back to Stella. He was tempted to cross his fingers behind his back again. But the firm look he got from Mac, got him to rethink. "I promise Stella," Danny said while he crossed his fingers in his head.

Stella gave Danny a hug. "Are we friends again?"

Danny returned the hug. "Yes friends."

oOo

"Mac, you better rub some Aloe Vera crème on Danny's bruise before we go. And take some child Tylenol with you. I'm afraid he'll start to feel pain again, very soon." Hawkes said.

Mac nodded. "You heard the doctor, Danny. Let's go to the bathroom."

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

"Daniel. If I hear one more argument from you. I'm going to call Flack. You know what will happen then. So let's go."

Danny reluctantly followed Mac.

oOo

Danny was happy that they finally were on their way to the mall. Though he wasn't very happy about sitting in the booster seat once again. And he especially didn't like the smug smile Stella had on her face.

"Remember, Daniel. Behave. Or you'll be back home before you can count to ten and in bed before twenty," Mac said while he looked in the rearview mirror at Danny.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you, Mac. Why won't you chill already?"

"Daniel. Watch your tone young man." Mac said and then he looked at Hawkes. Who sat beside him on the passenger seat. "You should have told me to take some Tylenol for adults with me too. I'm sure could need one by now."

TBC


End file.
